DIARIO DE JILL
by daniela phan
Summary: Todo comenzó un día cualquiera de Septiembre. Un día cualquiera en Raccoon City, una ciudad controlada por la Corporación Umbrella. YASE PESIMO SUMMARY PERO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL DIARIO COMPLETO SECRETO DE JILL


Diario de JILL

_7 de Agosto _

_Han transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel día. Se me han curado las heridas, pero no puedo olvidarlo. Para la mayoría de la gente ya es historia. Pero para mí, cada vez que cierro los ojos, recuerdo todo claramente. Zombis comiendo carne humana y los gritos de mis compañeros moribundos. No, las heridas de mi corazón no han cicatrizado aún..._

_13 de Agosto _

_Chris ha estado causando muchos problemas últimamente. ¿Qué le pasa? Apenas habla con los otros policías y está continuamente irritado. El otro día, le dio un puñetazo a Elran del departamento de delitos infantiles, por echarle café a la cara accidentalmente. Detuvo a Chris inmediatamente, pero cuando me vio, me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me pregunto qué le ocurrió... _

_15 de Agosto _

_Medianoche. Chris, que ha estado ausente por "vacaciones", me llamó y fui de visita a su apartamento. En cuanto entré en su cuarto, me mostró un par de hojas de papel. Formaban parte de un informe sobre la investigación de virus titulado simplemente "G". Después, Chris me dijo: "La pesadilla todavía continúa". Continuó diciendo: "Aún no ha terminado." Desde aquel día, ha estado luchando solo, sin descanso, sin decirme nada. _

_24 de Agosto _

_Chris se ha marchado de la ciudad para irse a Europa. Barry me dijo que mandaría a su familia a Canadá y después seguiría a Chris. Yo decidí quedarme en Raccoon City un tiempo porque sé que las instalaciones de investigación en esta ciudad serán muy importantes para todo el caso.  
Dentro de mes más o menos, me reuniré con ellos en algún lugar de Europa. Entonces empezará la verdadera batalla... _

_  
27 de septiembre 6:34 p.m._

_Vi en un periódico una noticia impactante_

_Después de ver la noticia decidí irme de raccoon _

_City, no quería volver a vivir la pesadilla, volví a_

_la habitación del hotel, empaque mis cosas y _

_cargue mi m92f, la guarde debajo de la almohada_

_y me quede dormida_

_27 de septiembre 11:45 p.m._

_Desperté ya que CREI escuchar el gemido de un zombi, pensé que era una pesadilla, pero de pronto un zombi entra en el cuarto, le dispare con horror, salí del cuarto y vi que los zombis lo habían invadido, logre salir gracias a una granada que utilice para volar el muro, al salir me vi rodeada de zombis, logre escapar y esconderme en una bodega_

_28 de septiembre 7:00 a.m. los monstruos han tomado la ciudad, de algún modo sigo viva_

_En la bodega me encontré con una persona que se llamaba dario, este dormía tendido en el suelo, mientras yo miraba por la ventana esperando que el rescate llegara_

_28 de septiembre 7:57 p.m._

_El rescate no llega, he decidido tratar de escapar por mis propios medios, hable con dario para convencerlo de que escapara con migo, pero al parecer la muerte de su hija lo traumo y me dijo que el nunca saldría de la bodega, después corrió y se encerró_

_Me había estado escabullendo por los callejones de la ciudad, escuchando los gritos de personas siendo devoradas y los gemidos de los zombis, me encontré con brad dos veces, la primera este salió corriendo de un sótano infestado de zombis, baje y vi a un policía muerto con una escopeta en su costado, lo primero que pensé al examinar al cuerpo fue "tuvo suerte, murió antes de que los zombis lo devoraran", luego reflexione y me di cuenta tristemente de que me estaba acostumbrando a ello, una lagrima salió de mi alma_

_La segunda ves que lo encontré fue en un bar, este estaba muy nervioso y dijo que algo estaba detrás de los miembros de STARS. _

_Después de este momento perdí noción del tiempo_

_Había conseguido llegar con vida al edificio de la R..P.D., pero en eso entro brad, el cual estaba bañado en sangre, trate de ayudarlo pero un monstruo se interpuso entre nosotros, este lo agarro y le atravesó la cara con un tentáculo, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí y pronuncio la palabra "STARS", era más rápido de lo que pensaba ,recibí unos cuantos golpes de él, su fuerza era extraordinaria, tenia pero logre derribarlo con mucho esfuerzo, vi el cuerpo del monstruo, este tenia como un traje negro, no sabia ni que pensar, esa cosa parecía pensar, me dirigí hacia al cuerpo sin vida de brad, su cara estaba destruida, al mirarlo me vinieron a la mente la imágenes de mis compañeros muertos, recordé la sensación, vi como eran devorados por los diferentes Bow´s en la mansión, otra lagrima salió de mi alma y pensé no lo pude ayudar_

_Entre al edificio, llorando, para mi desgracia el edificio estaba invadido por los zombis, logre ver barricadas, alguien seguía vivo, encontré el cuerpo de marvin, y un informe de lo que había pasado ahí, luego entre al cuarto de S.T.A.R..S., mire los escritorios de mis compañeros que seguían con vida: barry, chris y rebbeca, ninguno de ellos podría ayudarme ahora, todos habían partido de raccoon, al bajar el monstruo salió repentinamente de una ventana, no podía creerlo, este tenia un lanzamisiles y sabia usarlo, este me disparo, apenas y logre esquivar el misil, no pensé dos veces y escape hasta que le perdí de vista, esa cosa seguía viva_

_Seguía escabulléndome por los callejones de la ciudad, pero encontré un cadáver que estaba muy extraño, estaba mutilado, pero las marcas eran diferentes a las que había visto antes, de repente una extraña criatura salto hacia mí, parecía un insecto, después de acabar con él, seguí mi camino_

_Me encontraba en la parte baja de la ciudad, de repente escuche disparos y vi una figura que entraba a un restaurante cercano, entre y me encontré con Carlos un miembro de la U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) este me dijo que umbrella los había enviado para rescatar a los sobrevivientes, no le creí, en ese momento el monstruo apareció, no lo podía creer, me estaba persiguiendo, me escondí en la cocina y prendí un papel con fuego, este lo lance a donde estaba el suministro de gas, el monstruo quedo fuera de combate, después de salir del restaurante le pregunte a Carlos que cual era su verdadera misión, lo estaba responsabilizando por lo ocurrido, este me dijo que solo eran mercenarios contratados por umbrella para rescatar sobrevivientes, este se alejo_

_Había un problema, la ruta que tenia planeada para salir de la ciudad, el camino estaba incendiado, mi única opción era pasar, por el ayuntamiento hasta la estación del tranvía_

_Dentro de un bagon me encontré con nicholai, otro mercenario, este al hablar parecía que me subestimaba, encontré también a mikhail, este estaba herido y estaba agonizando, no se por que pero sentía la necesidad de salvarlo, en el otro bagon me encontré con Carlos, este me dijo que iba a necesitar mi ayuda, nicholai dijo que no podían confiar en mi, pero Carlos lo convenció, el plan era llegar hasta el punto de encuentro del helicóptero, el cual era la torre de st. michael, el camino estaba bloqueado por el fuego, la única oportunidad era encontrar lo necesario para hacer funcionar el tranvía y llegar a la torre, las piezas que necesitábamos eran: un fusible, gasolina y aceite._

_Me dirigí hacia la gasolinera, en donde me encontré con Carlos, pero los zombis nos habían encontrado, Carlos salió a atacarlos, yo encontré un recipiente con gasolina, de repente una chispa salió de un auto que estaba en la parte trasera e incendio los contenedores de aceite, Carlos y yo apenas logramos salir vivos de tal explosión, conseguí la gasolina pero el aceite se quemo_

_Después me dirigí hacia una pequeña estación donde se controlaba la electricidad de esa parte de la ciudad, no tuve ningún problema para encontrar el fusible, tras volarles la cabeza a un grupo de zombis, utilizando una sobrecarga eléctrica_

_Me dirigí hacia el tranvía para dejar las cosas que había encontrado, en ese momento escuche disparos, era mikhail que había salido del bagon para eliminar a unos zombis, le pregunte si tenia alguna intención de morir, el solo contesto que esos monstruos habían eliminado a sus hombres, lo ayude a entrar al bagon, donde me dijo que se sentía inútil, y que no había podido hacer nada para salvar a sus hombres, en ese momento recordé que yo no había podido hacer nada para salvar a mis compañeros en la mansión, ni pude ayudar a brad, antes de que esa cosa lo matara. Mikhail me dijo que había una bodega de umbrella en la parte alta de la ciudad que buscara ahí_

Entre al estacionamiento de un edificio, de repente escuche una chispa , me lance pecho tierra pensando que algo iba a explotar, pero solo era un cable para pasar corriente, decidí no correr riesgos y lo lleve conmigo .Me dirigí hacia la bodega, al entrar escuche unos gritos seguidos de un disparo, era nicholai el cual le había disparado aun mercenario, le pregunte que había hecho, él me contesto que estaba contagiado y que era mejor matarlo ahora para ahorrar munición, me quede pensando, el mercenario no se estaba inconsciente, habría mentido nicholai?

_Encontré el aceite en la bodega, escuche el sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose y un grupo de nicholai, los zombis habían entrado, eran demasiados, pero logre escapar, sabia que nicholai estaba muerto. _

_Al salir de esa zona me encontré con ese monstruo de traje negro de nuevo, esta vez estaba decidida a eliminarlo de una vez, esa cosa me proporciona muchos golpes incluso me agarro e intento clavarme su tentáculo, pero me solté y lo llene de plomo, estaba cansada pero no podía rendirme, al caminar sentí un dolor en mi brazo derecho, _

_De repente me acorde de dario, estaba cerca de la zona y como ya estaba listo el tranvía, decidí ir por él , seguía escuchando el sonido de gente gritar al estar siendo devorada, al llegar a la bodega lo único que encontré fue a un zombi devorándose a dario, el zombi me vio, sus ojos estaban blancos y estaba bañado en sangre lo elimine con un tiro de gracia, vi el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de dario, este estaba agonizando, lo tuve que matar antes de que se convirtiera en zombi, en el cuarto donde se escondió encontré su diario manchado de sangre._

_Al llegar de nuevo al estacionamiento, sentí un pequeño terremoto, de repente el suelo se vino abajo, apenas alcance a sostenerme pero vi que unas cajas se dirigían hacia mí, logre librarlas y pensé que las cosas no podrían empeora mas_

_Me volví a encontrar con el monstruo de negro, esta vez estaba preparada, ya sabia sus movimientos, así que le podía esquivar con mas facilidad, le apunte con un lanza granadas pero mi brazo empezó a temblar de dolor, por suerte el monstruo se distrajo por el sonido de los cuervos y le dispare, el monstruo callo, y me dije a mi misma hasta nunca_

_A una puerta de la estación del tranvía, sentí otro temblor, y el suelo se vino abajo, me encontré con un nuevo BOW, este parecía un gusano pero con un tamaño enorme, afortunadamente el piso de abajo era una alcantarilla, lo único que tuve que hacer para escapar era activar la energía para bajar la escalera, al parecer ese gusano era muy lento_

_Me reuní con Carlos en el bagon, el tranvía empezó a moverse, de pronto se escucho un sonido fuerte y la voz de mikhail gritando, era ese monstruo de negro de nuevo, y dije eres persistente no, entre mikhail y ello pudimos , noquearlo pero no era suficiente, mikhael me empujo al otro bagon y cerro la puerta, lo único que escuche fueron unos disparos seguido de una gran explosión, al parecer mikhail se había sacrificado para salvarme, otra lagrima salió de mi, pero el tranvía se havia descarrilado por culpa de la explosión, tuve que activar el freno de emergencia, después de eso nos estrellamos_

_Desperté por el dolor en mi brazo derecho, al voltear para arriba no lo pude creer, habíamos logrado llegar hasta la torre, pero no podía encontrar a Carlos por ningún lado, llegue a un comedor, ahí me encontré con Carlos, el se había desanimado, se había dado por vencido, lo tuve que golpear para que reaccionara, él salió corriendo, al volver a ver el comedor, se me vino a la mente la mansión en las montañas arkleys, la torre tenia el mismo aspecto que la mansión, el miedo entro en todo mi cuerpo, no podía quitarme el pensamiento de miedo de mi mente, en los diferentes cuartos me encontré con los cuerpos de los mercenarios que habían logrado llegar todos estaban mutilados, por esto Carlos se desanimo, uno de los cuerpos tenia un archivo el cual decía que se tenia que activar la campana de la torre para llamar al helicóptero, al subir al balcon me encontré de nuevo al monstruo de negro, pero ahora lo deslumbre con un mecanismo y lo tire de la torre, no creo que haya sobrevivido eso,_

_Logre activar la campana y salí al patio de la torre, logre ver al helicóptero, sentí un gran alivio, me dije la pesadilla termino, pero de repente el helicóptero exploto y escuche la palabra STARS, era el monstruo de negro, pero esta vez no sentía miedo, sino rabia, el monstruo bajo y me enterró un tentáculo en el hombro, Carlos salió y ataco al monstruo, este hizo explotar el lanza mísiles del enemigo, pero Carlos quedo noqueado, luego el monstruo se dirigió hacia mi, lo ataque con toda la ira que tenia, el monstruo me agarro con uno de sus tentáculos y me azotaba contra el suelo, no sentía el dolor del brazo y eso hizo que mi puntería mejorara, tras un intenso combate, el monstruo se desmayo y se empezó a consumir por las llamas del helicóptero, de repente sentí un dolor, estaba contagiada, Carlos me recogió y me puso en un cuarto había pasado un día y medio desde que esa cosa me infecto con el t-virus_

1 de octubre 5:30 p.m. me desperté por el sonido de la lluvia, no puedo creer que aun sigo viva

_Carlos me había llevado a la capilla de la torre, yo estaba infectada, lo extraño es que no sentía el dolor del brazo derecho, pero si no siento el dolor que significa eso, le dije a Carlos que me prometiera una cosa, si me convertía en un zombi que me matara, Carlos se dirigió al hospital_

_1 de octubre 6:03 a..m._

_Es la primera ves que descanso desde que los zombis tomaron la ciudad, me quede pensando en el monstruo de negro, al parecer podía pensar, y venia por mí, umbrella no quiere mas interrupciones, solo espero que no hallan mandado esos monstruos contra barry o chris, de repente escuche una gran explosión_

_5 minutos mas tarde_

_Carlos volvió con lo que parecía una medicina, este me explico que nicholai seguía vivo, y al parecer era nuestro enemigo, luego dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente, queme encontraría después._

_El único camino, era el parque, al llegar a uno parte me encontré con algo interesante, eran dos cuerpos, mercenarios, pero estos habían muerto a disparos, para mi desgracia la salida estaba cerrada, al pasar por una alcantarilla alcance a ver en el fondo una cosa enorme , el miedo me paralizo por un instante, no pude ver con claridad lo que era pero no era normal_

_Llegue como a una caseta de mantenimiento pasando el cementerio ,encontré un cuarto secreto atrás de una chimenea , el cual servia como refugio , había otro mercenario muerto a disparos, habrá sido nicholai?, Encontré un documento interesante el cual decía:_

_**Encontré a "NEMESIS"  
Si no lo hubiera sabido, ahora estaría contaminado y sería uno de ellos. Si todavía anda por la ciudad, su misión no ha terminado aún. Los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. deben de ser muy fuertes, **_

_**puesto que han sobrevivido hasta ahora**_

_Ese monstruo de negro su nombre era "NEMESIS" esa cosa había sido creada para eliminar a S.T.A.R.S. umbrella va a desear no haberse metido con migo_

_Al salir del cuarto me encontré a nicholai el cual me dijo que el no tenia intenciones de ayudar que los habitante de raccoon eran conejillos de indias para umbrella, y dijo que los U.B.C.S. habían llegado para recoger muestras del virus, en ese momento el piso tembló y nicholai salió corriendo_

_Al salir el piso se derrumbo y me encontré de nuevo con ese gusano, no era tan laborioso lo único que hacia era salir de la tierra e intentar morderme, unas cuantas balas de mi revolver solucionaron el problema, _

_Al salir del parque me encontré de nuevo con NEMESIS, el espacio era muy pequeño para pelear y mejor me lance hacia él rió, NEMESIS se perdió de vista, al parecer ese rió daba con una fabrica abandonada_

_Al entrar me encontré con nicholai el cual trato de eliminarme y cerro la única salida, al parecer la fabrica pertenecía a umbrella, había revisado toda la fabrica y no encontré la key card, tuve que entrar a una bodega de residuos, al parecerlo nicholai estaba en el cuarto de control y me encerró, para mi sorpresa NEMESIS volvió a aparecer, pero yo tenia una ventaja, en las esquinas había contenedores de ácido, al parecer las peleas anteriores con NEMESIS lo debilitaron ya que el mismo rompió un contenedor y se quemo la mano, me acerque a un contenedor, Némesis me siguió como yo esperaba lo esquive y le dispare al contenedor, a NEMESIS se le cian las partes del cuerpo una por una, hasta que al fin acabe con el, era imposible que estuviera vivo, había perdido la cabeza, en ese cuarto encontré la key card en el cuerpo sin vida de un científico, pero al salir el sistema de seguridad informe de que un misil se dirigía hacia aquí_

_Llegue al cuarto e control y no vi a nicholai de repente algo disparo contra la torre, era el nicholai había tomado el helicóptero y estaba decidido a eliminarme, pero al parecer el helicóptero no resistía mucho y finalmente callo, pero por desgracia había destruido el único media para escapar,_

_En ese momento llego Carlos, él estaba tan arraigado a la idea de escapar que trato de contactar a un helicóptero_

_Al bajar me encontré e un cuarto, en el cual había pasado una pelea, en un rincón había como una especie de tyrant muerto, parecía que había muerto por un misil, había cientos de cadáveres de lo que parecía una armada, encontré dos cápsulas rotas que decían t-002 al parecer umbrella las había despachado hacia acá, había un canon enorme en el cuarto, trate de activar la electricidad pero no tenia las cargas activadas_

_Me dirigí hacia la primera, y de repente algo callo del techo, era el cuerpo de NEMESIS pero empezó a devorar al tyrant muerto, de repente este muto en una cosa horrible, esta cosa disparaba ácido, el cual callo sobre mi pierna, logre restaurar el poder, y el cañón se activo, pero no le dio a NEMESIS, tenia que esperar a que se recargara de nuevo, de repente NEMESIS salto sobre mi, me tenia acorralada, el cañón disparo y destrozo a NEMESIS, _

Al fin esto había terminado, pero NEMESIS no se rindió y trato de eliminarme por ultima vez, logre agarrar un revolver que se encontraba ahí, y lo llene de plomo, recuerdo lo que le dije al soltarle la ultima bala, quieres a los STARS? Yo te daré a los STARS, al final NEMESIS se convirtió en un liquido pegajoso, al bajar Carlos llego gritando que estamos a salvo y dijo que un helicóptero me venia a buscar, no sabia quien me podría estar buscando a mí, pero al subirme me encontré a barry, el misil se dirigía a Raccoon city todo había terminado, la bomba borro a raccon city del mapa

**Todo comenzó un día cualquiera de Septiembre. Un día cualquiera en Raccoon City, una ciudad controlada por la Corporación Umbrella.  
Nadie se atrevió a enfrentarse a Umbrella, y esa falta de fortaleza les llevaría finalmente a la destrucción de la ciudad.  
Si tan solo hubieran tenido coraje para luchar...  
Cuando las ruedas de la justicia empiezan a girar, nada puede detenerlas. ¡Nada!  
Pero puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Es la última oportunidad de Raccoon City, y también mi última oportunidad... Mi última oportunidad de escapar... **


End file.
